


Monster!Tale

by DragonKi11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKi11/pseuds/DragonKi11
Summary: A Goddess appears in the Underground and tries to release the monsters. Sans was chosen to lead them to freedom. But he will run into some trouble during his travel to freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

Monster!Tale  
(This is a fan made story. The characters and setting belongs to Toby Fox, The creator of Undertale.)  
Prologue  
There was once a land filled with monsters and humans. Both the monsters and humans wanted the world for themselves. A war of mass destruction started, and the monsters were nearly wiped out. The humans chased the remaining monsters to a cave, Where the monsters were trapped by several mages. Now they will be set free.  
Our story will follow a skeleton from the Underground. The skeleton’s name is Sans, and he will be helping a human God free the monsters from the underground.  
Chapter One  
Our story begins several years after the great Human/Monster War (Depends on the species that is teaching the young about the war). In the monsters new home the Underground, two brothers, Sans and Papyrus, are heading to their post.  
“Brother, you better not fall asleep at your post again.” Yelled Papyrus, who is leaving.  
“Sure thing bro, don’t worry. I won't close a single eye socket.”  
Sans said as his brother left.  
“And what did I say about the puns Sans.” Papyrus scorned.  
“I can’t help myself. That one just a rib tickler. AAYYY.”Sans joked to his slender brother.  
“SANS!” Papyrus yelled in annoyance. “STOP WITH THE PUNS!”.  
“Fine, Fine, I’ll stop the puns for now.” Sans said with a yawn.  
‘Now i am walking in the snow alone. Once I’m at my post for watching humans. I can sleep. I mean, humans don’t fall down here anymore, right? It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, skeletons like me… should be sleeping the day away.’ Sans thought as he walked alone. Then he stopped moving. Something was going to happen, and something DID happen.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Something strange was coming his way. Its footsteps were light, but still crunched in the snow. Sans rushed to the tree line that was to his right.   
‘What is coming?! Who else is way out here?! I thought everyone else was in Snowdin!’ Sans worried as he teleported to the tree line. When he reappeared, he was stunned to see what was coming.  
It was a human child. This human was different than the other six humans who fell down years ago. This human had a glow around them. They had short black hair and pale skin. She was taller than Sans, but that is not saying much about her height compared to the short skeleton. The girl had six fairy wings on her back. She had a long dress and her eyes were closed.   
‘What is up with this human? Her aura makes me feel… energized. And her soul is red. Just looking at it makes me feel warm in my bones.’ Sans thought as he followed the human along the tree line. Then, she stopped, she had stopped in front of the bridge that Papyrus had built. Now is his chance to say hello.


	3. Chapter Three

“Hey. Turn around kid. Don’t you know how to greet a new friend?” Sans said as he stood behind the human.   
“ Don’t you know how to greet a goddess?” The human said with a cheerful tone to their voice. This voice, it’s the voice of freedom. ‘Who is this human?! A Goddess?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!’   
“WHO are you?” Sans asked in confusion.  
“Like I said. I am a goddess. My name is FRISK, and I came here to help the monsters escape from this dreaded prison.” Replied the human.  
‘FRISK?! I feel like I should know her. Maybe it’s her soul that makes me feel this way. I can’t fall for this. This has to be a trick.’ Sans thought as the human walked closer to him.   
“Sans… I choose you to help me. I want you to lead the monsters to freedom. I have something for you and the other monsters. It’s not strong right now, but you can make it stronger over time.” Frisk said as she held out her hand. “Give me your hand. You will become someone of great power. You will gain the power of dragons. AND you Will lead the monsters to freedom.”   
Sans took her hand… and he was never going to be the same. Sans began to change. Wings of bone grew from his back and a tail from his tailbone. He began to feel magic leaving his body, and a strange new power began to run threw his bones. ‘What is happening to me?! What is she turning me into?!’   
Sans began to question his actions.  
“Don’t worry Sans, we are finished with the transformation. You can still eat food made of magic, but you are no longer a one hit kill. The only way you can die is if someone actually rips your soul from your body. This worried Sans, but also relieved him of the worry that anyone could kill him.   
“Where should I start my journey, and how am I supposed to control my powers?” Sans questioned frisk with a little excitement.   
“You will start by crossing the bridge behind me. Then go to your brother. I will teach both of you at once. Understood?” Frisk told Sans with so much comfort. ‘Her voice is still sweet. I hope she never changes.’ Little did Sans know. They will all change.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans began to walk across the bridge when the crunching of snow stopped him.

Two monsters appeared in front of him. It was Undyne, the captain of the royal guard, and fish lady. Behind her came Papyrus, who had a worried look on his face.   
“Undyne… what do you mean that Sans is…” Papyrus began yelling as he caught up with Undyne.  
“Sans… what do you think your doing with a human?! AND WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!” Undyne yelled in rage and confusion.   
“It’s a long story, Undyne...not really. I’ll tell you guys later.” Sans said as an attempt to calm down Undyne.  
“No Sans. Tell them now. We are going to need all of their help if we want to free the monster.” Frisk commanded Sans.   
‘Why did she change her tone all of a sudden?’ Sans thought after hearing Frisk giving him a command. “What is up with the change of tone Frisk?” Sans asked the goddess. “FRISK?! Is that the humans name, Sans?” Undyne asked in confusion.   
“It is my name. And don’t worry about my change of tone, Sans. It was nothing.” Frisk answered Sans and Undyne. Sans began to recount what happened when he encountered the goddess and what happen before they showed up.   
“So… are we also going to be changed like Sans?” Papyrus asked. “If....if...if Sans has to fight, then I will fight too. What will we turn into if we help?”   
“You will turn into a dragon-like warrior like your brother. And Undyne would be stronger in water if she agrees. There is something else that I didn’t tell Sans before. Instead of magic, you will gain elemental powers. Papyrus would be able to use an element that I can’t name at the moment. You can control gravity and gravitational forces. Undyne would be able to perform holy and dark water manipulation, and Sans is a bit special. He has multiple elements that he can use. Sans can use the light, energy, and gravity manipulation as well. I know that Sans can teleport and create beasts that can shoot magic, so I replaced the magic he used with different elements. He will be able to use energy for his blasters and use the light element to teleport. For the blue magic that both Sans and Papyrus use, I decided that they should be allowed to use gravity manipulation.” Frisk explained without stopping.   
“How did you know what me and my brother can do and our magic abilities?” Sans asked, stunned.   
“I will explain at another time.” Replied Frisk, who had a gentle smile on her face. “Are you two going to help us?”   
“Like I said before, if Sans is actually going to get off his lazy bum, then I believe it’s worth helping.” Said Papyrus with a serious tone.   
“I can’t let them do it by themselves. Papyrus would not be able to finish someone, and Sans is to lazy to do anything. So… i’m in.” Said Undyne with a tired expression.   
‘She looks tired. I don’t think she would be able to handle the change right now. She must have had a rough day.’   
Sans began, “Hey… I think you should go home for now, Undyne. You look like you're about to flop. Hehehe.”   
“I do feel tired. I’ll meet you guys at your house. I'm going home.” And with that. Undyne had walked away. Sans and Frisk began talking and decided that Papyrus will now go through the transformation.   
“I am going to tell you now, Papyrus will be in a form for close combat. Unlike you Sans, he will have smaller wings. But he will be much more faster than you in no time.” Frisk said to Sans.   
“Cool. I'm not really up for close combat myself. And Undyne can do both.” Sans explained.   
“I have something else that I want to tell you. You will face two monsters in the future. A skeleton in the void named Gaster. I’m sure you know all about him, and a evil demon named Chara. Be careful of her. She will kill one of you in the future.” Frisk said with a worried expression.   
“I do know Gaster. He is our father who was erased from everyone's memories, everyone but mine, and who will die among us?” Sans asked, Concerned for not his own life, but his brothers.   
“I can’t tell you who. I just know we are going to lose someone in the fight with the demon. Right now we need go give Papyrus his change.” Said Frisk as she turned to Papyrus. “When you are ready Papyrus, take my hand.” And with that, Frisk held out her hand. Papyrus took her hand and was swallowed up by a blinding light.


	5. Chapter 5

The light was as bright as a blast from one of my own Gaster blasters. It was a minute before the light had suddenly disappeared. Standing in place of the light was the goddess and his little brother. Papyrus was now changed. His wings were smaller like Frisk said, and he looked ready for a fight.   
“How do you feel, bro?” Sans asked Papyrus.  
“I feel much stronger. What did it feel like when you changed, Sans?” Asked Papyrus.  
“I felt lighter and a little stronger. I felt that I don’t have to worry about getting one hit killed. By the way, I am no longer a one hit kill. From what I heard from Frisk, the only way we could be killed is by having our souls ripped from our body's.” Sans explained.  
“That is awesome, Sans.” Said Papyrus with an excited tone. “Now I can spar and train with you without killing you.”  
“Alright bro, I will spar with you later. How about that?” Sans offered.  
“Wowie, that would be great, Sans.” Said Papyrus with so much energy.  
“So, let's head home and get so rest, then we will check on Undyne.” Sans said as he began walking home. Their house was small and was located at the edge of Snowdin. Sans approached the door at the front of the house.   
“It’s good to be home. Hey Paps, can you whip up some spaghetti. I’m starting to get hungry. Hungry for some humorous puns.” Said Sans as he open the door.  
“Please don’t start with puns, Sans. Um...human, do you want any?” Asked Papyrus as he followed Sans into the house.  
“I don’t need to eat to survive, but thanks for asking.” Said Frisk, who was scanning the house.  
“What's wrong, kid? You look like you saw a skeleton in your closet.” Said Sans, who is now watching the goddess in concern.  
“Someone is here. They are in the lab in the back of your house.” Warned Frisk.  
‘In the LAB?! Why is someone in the lab?! An even better question, who is in the lab?’ Sans thought as he used a shortcut to the lab. The shortcut was different. It felt like someone had threw him in a hole that was in ice. He hated the new feeling, and he wanted his old blue magic back. Sans had arrived in the lab, only to be greeted by someone he lost.  
‘DAD?! How is he here, and out of the void?! What is happening?!’ Sans thought as he stared at the back of his father. W.D Gaster.  
“Dad...is that really you?” Sans asked with caution. “Please answer if it is really you.”  
“Sans...why cry my boy?” Said Gaster who turned around. Gaster seems to have transformed as well. Gaster has a form like Sans and Papyrus. His form consist of no wings and a long, bony tail. The cracks above Gasters right eye was in the shape of a dragon. “Come here my son.”  
“Son?”


	6. Chapter 6

Sans turns around, hoping that Papyrus was not the one to show, but it was Papyrus who was standing in the doorway.

“Sans? Who is this?” asked Papyrus in confusion.

“This our father Paps.” Sans sighed, “I know you don’t remember him, and the reason is very complicated. Do you want to know?” Sans asked.

“I don’t care what happened. I am just shocked that you kept him hidden from me!” Yelled Papyrus with tears forming in his eye sockets.

“Paps, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I just could not bring myself to tell you about him, because you might accuse me of pushing him or rigging the machine to explode. I’m so very sorry, Papy.” Sans explained with eye sockets full of tears.

“Why would I assume such things brother? If you have told me, I the Great Papyrus, would not assume such tomfoolery. Sans, I just want to hear it from you. Who is this skeleton?” Asked Papyrus as he began to wipe the tears away.

“Papyrus, this is our father, Gaster. He is the one who created the Gaster blaster, and was the the royal scientist before Alphys.” Said Sans who also began to wipe tears away from his eye sockets.

“Hello, my dear Papyrus. It’s so wonderful to see you and Sans again. You both have grown into wonderful young skeletons. Now shall we leave this terrible place. I would like to get some sleep before explaining how I got here.” Gaster said with such joy that can only be rivaled by Papyrus.

Now that Gaster has returned from the void, the skelly family was complete. All except for one.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting late and Papyrus wanted to sleep. Gaster was sleeping in San’s room and Papyrus was in his room getting ready for bed. The only two who were awake were Sans and Frisk. Sans was beginning to nod off and Frisk was watching the television.  
“Sans, are you awake?” Asked Frisk with a look of sorrow.  
“I’m awake, kid. Whatcha need?” Asked Sans who was half asleep.  
“Do you think we can actually free the monsters?” Frisk asked again.  
“What’s up with the negativity, kid. We are going to save the monsters, right? Well, let’s just focus on the positive side of things. We are not going to fail.” Said Sans, who was trying his best to cheer up the Goddess.  
‘Man, I hate not knowing what to do. All I can do is follow what this human tells me to do. Wait, what am I thinking, she is a Goddess. Is she a Goddess of humans, or something else?’ Sans thought as he began to notice questions that he should have asked at first.  
“Frisk, I have an important question to ask you. You’re a Goddess, and Gods always rule over someone. What I am getting at here is… What kind of God are you?” Asked Sans.  
“I am a Goddess of monsters, of course. I wanted to free you all ever since you were put down here, but the other Gods kept me from interfering for a long time. I have watched so many die, and I felt their souls screaming for me to help them. I even felt your mother’s soul.” Frisk said as she moved to the brink of tears. Sans was beginning to cry as well, but he fought back the tears.  
“Where are these other gods now?” Asked Sans as he began to wipe the tears off his face.  
“They are also choosing monsters to fight for them. I believe the demon child is one.” Frisk replied as she wiped away the tears.  
“Now, why don’t you get you some sleep, kid.” Said Sans with a yawn. And with that, everyone was asleep. 

The Next Day

It’s morning, and monsters are around and about. Sans is still asleep on the couch, and Frisk is in the kitchen with Papyrus, helping him to make breakfast.  
“So Papyrus, what would you do If I told you that someone important to you may die in the future?” Frisk asked Papyrus, worried that someone else might be listening in their conversation.  
“What do you mean, Human goddess? Who is it?” Papyrus asked in confusion, not realizing what this news meant.  
“ Someone is going to die no matter how hard you try to save them, and I can’t tell you who. All I can tell is that if I tell you, our goal will never be accomplished.” Frisk said with such sorrow that it worried Papyrus very much. Before Papyrus could ask any more questions, there was a sudden knock at the front door.  
“ Papyrus, Sans, are you home?” A voice yelled over the hard thumps against the door. By the tone of the voice, it was undoubtedly Undyne, and she seemed to be troubled.  
“ I’m coming.” Papyrus yelled back .  
When Papyrus opened the door an inch, Undyne burst into the room. Undyne look as if she was running from a monster. Like Jason Voorhees was on another murder spree.  
“ What is wrong, Undyne?” Papyrus asked, confused why Undyne was shaking.  
“ It’s the q…” Undyne said before she trailed off.  
“What? What is it Undyne? Undyne? Please answer me Undyne?!” Papyrus asked, so terrified of what could scare Undyne.  
“ Frisk, teach me how to teleport with my new powers.” Sans asked Frisk. His tone felt strange, and it alarmed her.  
“Um...sure, Sans. Let's head outside.” Frisk said, a little confused why Sans wanted to test out his power now. Sans and Frisk walked outside as Papyrus started yelling in the background.  
“Now, your powers are based off light, energy, and gravity. What you need to do is feel all three, you need to understand all three, and you need to accept all three.” Frisk explained in a hurry.  
‘Crap...I guess I have no choice but to do as she say.’ Sans thought in frustration.‘ I need to go now!’  
Sans stood in one place for hours, trying to feel the elements that are apart of him now. A spark behind his mind grew bigger and bigger, until he knew how to use his new powers instinctively. Sans had teleported into the door…  
“Get me out of here!” Sans yelled as he struggles to get out of the door.  
“Sans! How did you get in the door?!” Papyrus asked in great confusion.  
“I may or may not have figured out how to teleport with my new power.” Sans explained, not throwing any humor around at all.  
“Well, try teleporting out of the door then. I’m too busy trying to calm down Undyne.” Papyrus nagged as he turned around to handle the seemingly broken Undyne.  
It took several tries to get out of the door, now Sans needs to figure out how he can teleport to a curtain location without ending up in a door.  
“I don’t have time for this!” Sans said as he rushed threw the door of his own home.  
Undyne was semi calm now and seems ready to talk. It still feels strange watching the brave warrior cry like not tomorrow.  
¨Are you ready to tell me what happened?¨ Sans asked the fish lady. ¨ I know it has something to do with Toriel. Tell me what happened¨  
Undyne looked as if she could burst into tears any minute now, shaking to the bone ( no pun intended) and breathing shallow.  
¨Queen Toriel is in the royal infirmary and is… is in a coma at the moment. She was attacked by a terrible monster.¨ Undyne explained, a stream of tears taking lanes down her face. ¨ The monster looked human and had a terrible smile that would send shivers down your spine, she was wearing a green shirt and had a very large knife in her hands¨  
¨Chara...¨ said an quiet and once harmonious voice from the doorway. Frisk is standing in the doorway with a terrified look on her face. “Take us to the queen now” Frisk ordered with great urgence. “ The queen should awake soon”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, a lot has been happening all at once. Mainly School, work, and depression. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

The sound of feet shuffling down judgment hall is never ending. Monsters rushing around pillars and through crowds of others. Bright light shining through the great windows, leaving an amazing golden glow all around all around. Everyone was too busy to notice the crew of monsters huddled together the block all view of the being in the center. 

“This is as far as I go,” Undyne said, who regained her strong and respectful atmosphere.

“Thanks for the help Undyne, we owe you one.” Sans replied, still not in the mood to throw a pun in.

Without Undyne, who had other responsibilities, the group moved into the infirmary.

There were at least five beds in the room, with medical equipment next to each bed.

The room itself was shrouded in the colors of orange and yellow.

A large group of monster medics are gathered near one wall of the room. 

“ Can I have a moment with the guest please.” Said a silent voice, secretly hold authority over everyone else.

“Yes ma’am.” replied the lead monster of the medical team. All monsters in the room made their way to the exit.

“How are you this fine day Sans?” The queen greeted the skeleton with a small smile.

“It’s been weird with this ‘being’ showing up and being turned into a bigger monster, but other than that… it was fine.” Sans replied with i low bow.

Sans without a pun is a strange thing indeed. It was something the queen wasn’t used to.

“Who attacked you your majesty? Papyrus asked, inspecting the bandages that covered the queen. The question pushed the queen to the brink of tears.

“Chara…” The queen replied in a low voice.


	9. Chapter 9

One name is all it took to piss Sans off. Everyone was exchanging glances when Sans managed to slip away. No one noticed that he left, and no one should know.

Sans took his grey hood and threw it over his head in an attempt to conceal himself even more. With his head hanging low, Sans made his way down the hall and out the door. 

No one paid him any mind, no one should. He is Sans, the most laid back skeleton of all time. The only one who is expected to notice is… After realizing what he was thinking, Sans teleported away and to Grillby’s.

He obviously wasn’t going to order anything, so he went straight home. ‘That little brat attacked Tory. I have to stop them before it’s too late.’ Sans continued on his path.

“ Where are you going Sans?” A soft sound resonated him. Sans stopped and let the young figure make their way in front of him. Sans was stunned at the new appearance.

Frisk still sounded the same, but she looks different. The change stunned Sans to the point where he had to force himself to look away.

“What’s with the sudden change in appearance?” Sans asked, still avoiding eye contact. “Are you trying to seduce me or what.”

“ No, just got tired of looking like a kid. Would you like me to?” The goddess asked with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

“ No, just askin.” Sans continued on his path, ignoring the beautiful goddess on his heels.  
“ Why did you leave in a hurry at the palace?” Frisked asked.

Sans did not reply.

“ Where are you going?”

Sans did not reply.

“ What is wrong Sans?” 

Still no reply. At this point Frisk has decided not to press on anymore.

They made their way back home. Sans went into his room and locked his door. Frisk sat on the couch and watched tv until she dozed off.


End file.
